


Steve's a Sensitive Boy

by Unosarta



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unosarta/pseuds/Unosarta
Summary: Steve's uncircumcised and no one has ever known what to do with him. Tony knows exactly what to do.(Obviously the timeline doesn't particularly matter to this story, but I like to imagine the second half is after Steve was pulled from the ice and before the Kooky Quartet.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 176





	Steve's a Sensitive Boy

The thing that people don’t tell you about being uncircumcised is just how sensitive you get. Of course, people say that you feel more pleasure during sex, but that’s not quite accurate. Sensitivity can translate into pleasure, but sometimes it’s just painful.

Steve hadn’t been circumcised before the serum, but a healthy dose of catholic guilt and no one very interested in a sickly stick of a boy added up to very little action. But after the serum, his body had decided it had had enough. Steve was going to get laid one way or another.

Soldiers propositioning him was exciting, in its own way. He knew they were interested in his body, not anything else about him, but for someone with little experience and plenty of desire, he would take what he could get.

That was how he found out that blowjobs could be painful.

No one told him this, of course. The boys in his platoon would talk about getting blowies from girls in the cities they liberated, but they all talked about it like it was some kind of gift from god. When an anonymous private kneeled down in front of Steve in an alley in Paris, all he could feel was disappointment.

Teeth, he could deal with. But the feeling of the roof of some dogface’s mouth on his exposed cockhead made him wince. It wasn’t just that he could feel every ridge on his glans. It felt like his dick was on fire. Like the private was taking sandpaper to it. The fact that the man kept gliding his mouth over Steve’s dick in what could only be described as a frenzy didn’t help. He pulled him up from his knees by the arm and sank down gratefully.

He could put up with only giving head if it meant he didn’t have to hurt.

Handjobs were easier, but still a challenge. None of the people - men or women - that he liaised with were much good with his dick. Their grip was too loose, their strokes too shallow. After a while, he gave up on coming from another’s hand altogether.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t good at getting himself off. By the time he found himself working with the Invaders, he was the king of pounding fist. He knew exactly how to hold himself, how to thrust his hips, how to twist and grind, so that he felt every spark of pleasure. He loved that he could get off with his mouth around someone, or his tongue inside someone. He loved feeling like he could give someone something so hot and warm.

On the other hand, it would really have been nice for people to stop trying to reciprocate, or look at him with pity just because they didn’t get to touch him.

Nothing he experienced in the war would prepare him for having sex with Tony Stark, though.

* * *

Tony is kissing him, touching his face and his shoulders and his back and his ass and his legs. He feels like his whole body is tingling with warmth, like Tony’s hands are unlocking some hidden tension in his muscles.

Tony is quite the kisser. His tongue is slow, gently probing, squirming in Steve’s mouth but not pushing. It feels nice. He thinks idly to himself that he’d like to do this with Tony for a long, long time.

Tony’s hands have wandered to Steve’s chest, down to his stomach, down to his - oh. He holds Tony’s face away from his own with his hands and stutters, “I - uh - oh god, Tony. It’s okay, you don’t have to -”

“Shut up, Cap. I want to.” Tony is grinning, his hand palming Steve’s dick, and Steve can’t help himself from gasping. He is already hard, of course, but Tony’s hand on his groin makes his ass clench, his stomach muscles twitch, and his whole body curl around Tony’s.

Tony’s digging his hand into Steve’s pants, under his underwear, and Steve can feel calluses on his dick. Wow, that’s… it’s intense. The scrape of Tony’s fingertips on the shaft of Steve’s cock feels like teeth and it’s way hotter than it has any right to be.

“Tony…” Steve gasps, before Tony pulls him into another kiss.

Tony’s ability to multitask is honestly incredible. He’s sucking at Steve's mouth and pulling Steve’s dick out and Steve can feel the cool air of the workshop contrasting with the heat of him.

Tony starts to drop down, kissing down Steve’s collarbones and chest, and Steve feels a lurch in the pit of his stomach. “Really Tony,” he says, “it’s okay. You don’t have to…”

“I already told you I want to,” Tony says, looking up from Steve’s abs and grinning. “I want to hear you moan. Want to hear you beg for it when I make you feel so good. Want you to know it’s me around you.”

Steve’s brain completely shorts out, and he can’t explain his concern before Tony has his hand on Steve’s dick and his tongue on Steve’s shaft.

Steve’s expecting the worst from this, but Tony always surprises him.

His fingers are slow but so, so firm. He’s grabbing Steve’s dick like he’s trying to squeeze every ounce of life from it, and he drags Steve’s foreskin down from the head, exposing the crown.

But instead of going down on him immediately, Tony just lets his hand glide back up. He takes more long, slow pumps, kissing Steve’s inner thigh and massaging Steve’s ass, and it feels amazing. He didn’t know it could feel like this.

“Oh, oh, Tony, oh,” Steve pants, his eyes closed and his whole body rigid.

“Yeah, big boy. Does that feel good? Am I making you feel good?” He can’t look down but he knows Tony must be grinning.

“So good, so so good, oh my god, please…”

Tony’s tongue is around Steve’s shaft again, working the skin as he pumps Steve’s dick.

“Do you have any lube?” Tony asks, pulling up from Steve’s dick, and Steve feels dumbfounded.

“What? Why…?”

“It’s cool, I have some, just wanted to save it in case we got up to something more,” Tony pauses, smirking, “penetrative.”

He pulls out a small bottle from his pants pocket and squirts out lube onto his fingers. Steve doesn’t have time to react before Tony is carefully spreading it over the head of his dick and onto the foreskin. It’s cooler than he was expecting, but it feels amazing against the heat of his cock.

And then Tony’s pace quickens, his hand still punishingly tight, and Steve is gasping.

“Oh, oh fuck, Tony…”

“Yeah. Does that feel good? I bet you usually take it slow, wait until you slick yourself up with your precum, but I’m not very patient. Want to suck you off. Want to feel you in my mouth.”

Oh. Oh wow. Steve can barely think, his mind unraveling as Tony jacks him off. He’d never felt this much before, not unless he was alone with his hand.

Tony pulls back Steve’s foreskin and then holds his hand there, no longer pumping. Steve’s hips pitch involuntarily, trying to pull away so he can keep going, keep feeling that intense pleasure. Tony’s other hand holds his ass in place.

And then Tony is tonguing his foreskin. He stops thinking entirely, stops moving, stops breathing.

It’s something else. It’s more than he can handle. His balls have been tight under his dick since Tony started this, but now they feel like they’re going to come off. His whole body tenses, jerks, and he’s coming on Tony’s mouth.

Tony makes a shocked little noise, and Steve can’t open his eyes to see Tony’s face even if he wanted to. His whole body jerks, shakes, and hitches to the rhythm of his orgasm.

After what feels like an eternity, he stops spasming and manages to open his eyes and oh god, he ejaculated all over Tony’s face. “Oh, oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Tony. I should have, I should have said something.”

But Tony is grinning, sperm in his mustache, and shakes his head. “That was amazing. I got you off just from that? You must be the horniest man alive.” He pulls Steve over to the cot Steve has been chiding him about in the corner of the workshop and uses the blanket to wipe off his face and Steve’s still weeping dick.

Steve sits down hard on the cot, ruefully thankful for its presence. “Sorry I was so fast… I haven’t, uh. That was my first…”

“Your first?” Tony gapes. “You’d never had sex before?”

“No, no, I’ve had plenty of sex," Steve demurs. "I’ve just never had anyone… do that kind of stuff. To my…”

“Steve.” Tony looks horrified. “You’ve never gotten a blowjob before? You poor thing. Don’t worry, I’ll fellate you whenever you want.”

Steve tries to keep his face deadpan, but he can’t help the corner of his mouth from quirking up. “Whenever…?” Tony laughs.

“Whenever,” Tony says, his voice jokingly solemn.

He lets Steve pull him into a kiss.

“Really though,” Tony continues. “No head? Ever? Surely that was all the rage in the army.”

“Yeah, it was,” Steve scratches the back of his neck, embarrassed. “I just… no one really knew how to handle…”

“Why? Because you’re so big?” Steve shakes his head. “Uncut?”

Steve nods.

“Oh, hey, it’s okay. Some dicks are different than others, but all dicks are beautiful.” Tony sounds so earnest when he says it. Steve can’t help from laughing.

“Uh huh. Wish I’d gotten to see yours, though,” Steve says, eyeing the bulge in Tony’s dress pants.

Tony smiles magnanimously. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Dick Wisdom I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/wandafucker) where I talk about comics and penises, apparently.


End file.
